This invention relates to locks for sliding doors and windows.
Cylindrical locks having a bolt which, when locked, extends perpendicularly to the main surface of the door/window on which the lock is mounted are known in the prior art. Among such locks are Models 2000M and 2460M manufactured by Sugatune America, Inc. and others designed for use with sliding doors/windows. Locking each of them entails inserting a bolt into a hole in the frame. Such a locking technique is well suited for show cases but may present a problem if used on a door or window which serves as an ingress/egress to a room, cabin or closet since the door or window so locked cannot be opened from the inside.